


Lonely Wandering

by CuriousRebel



Category: Slender - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousRebel/pseuds/CuriousRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slender isn't a bad person. Just a damaged soul with a haunted past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GhostToast Animation's, The Slender Man: A Sad Story

I miss them. I miss them so badly.  
Adrianna. My beautiful wife. I loved her, more than I have ever loved any woman. She was my one true love. I barely knew what to do without her.  
At least I still had Lael. My sweet little girl. She was my girl. So innocent, just like her mother.  
After her mother died from the Cancer, she was supportive and always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.  
So why couldn't I protect her? Why didn't I see the car coming?  
I don't know, but I didn't. I didn't see the car coming. I didn't get Adrianna to go to the doctor as soon as she started feeling ill.  
And now, they're gone. And I'm all alone. Stuck wandering in the forest, surrounded by pictures and notes of what used to haunt Lael's dreams.  
Oh, there's another stranger.  
Hey! Don't touch her pictures!  
I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't, but he was touching her pictures. Her pictures are all I have left.  
People don't come into the woods any more. Not since the murders started. I only killed the ones that disturb her pictures, honest. The ones that just wanted to get by, I let them pass through.  
They come with cameras now though. Hoping to catch a sight of me I suppose.  
As long as they don't touch anything, then I will leave them be.  
I’ll die here. I know it. I’ll die all alone, without friends or family. But it’s okay. When I die, I’ll be with them again.  
Some day.


End file.
